Problem: Simplify the following expression: ${-2(1-4p)+4(6p-9)}$
Solution: Distribute the ${-2}$ into the first set of parentheses: $ {-2(}\gray{1-4p}{)} + 4(6p-9) $ $ {-2+8p} + 4(6p-9) $ Distribute the ${4}$ into the parentheses: $ -2+8p + {4(}\gray{6p-9}{)} $ $ -2+8p + {24p-36} $ Rewrite the expression to group the ${p}$ terms and numeric terms: $ {8p + 24p} {-2 - 36}$ Combine the ${p}$ terms: $ {32p} {-2 - 36}$ Combine the numeric terms: $ {32p} {-38}$ The simplified expression is $32p-38$